


Dead Air

by BelladonnaChaos



Category: Lordminion777 - Fandom, Muyskerm - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Dark, Demonic Possession, Demons, First story to be uploaded here, I will change the tags around as I go along, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, Multi, Nightmares, Psychological Torture, Torture, Will mention other youtubers, characters going insane, mentions kids dying, will not be a happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaChaos/pseuds/BelladonnaChaos
Summary: Youtubers all around the world have been going missing along with their significant others or love ones. Once they have been found weeks later they are either closed to death or already gone with signs of torture, malnourished, and some had signs of mutilation. Majority of the time their significant others would be found safe and sound without knowledge of what happened, only  knowing that they were kidnapped. But sometimes they were found dead along with the youtubers. Many are scared since no one is safe, all channels big and small are free for the picking. Youtube and police from all over the world are working together to figure out who is behind these crimes, why they are targeting these people and how they are getting that many people at the same time. The boys and their girls are terrified that they may be next, many of their own friends are either missing or dead. Its now their turn to play the game, who will live, who will die and is there a way to stop this before its too late? Can the boys survive and stop this once and for all? Would it be possible to reverse this? Or are they doom to die the same gruesome death as everyone else?





	1. So many gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time uploading here but not my first time writing. Its part of my yearly Halloween story that I started last year. I hope to post more stories on here about youtubers. Hope you guys enjoy this and I'll see you next time.

3rd person POV:

Its been six months since everything to hell, since people started disappearing and showing up dead. In groups of fours, fives, tens and at one point 20 friends and strangers, the young and old, the rookies and veterans. YouTube and many police agencies have band together trying to figure out what’s going on, to put some stop on this and to find the ones missing before they are found dead. It’s a situation that has baffled everyone, no one knows who’s next or if anyone would be spare. So many innocent lives lost to some unknown cause, to something that strikes silently, without warning and no trace left behind. Everyone is scared. Making just in case plans and stopping from uploading anything to the website. However that was quickly stop since the ones that didn’t upload or ceased all connection to YouTube disappeared and reappeared within four days tortured and mutilated beyond recognition. There were no more attempts after the few hundred who suffered that fate. It’s just back to a normal schedule and uploading apart from the constant fear of being the next to disappear.   
These days many are placing bets on who’s next, how many will disappear and if any of the kidnapped love ones will die this time. While on the other hand YouTube officials and police officers are working on cracking this mysterious case which is causing thousands to die. So many good people have lost their lives in the worst way possible to some sadistic being that just wants to see them suffer. How many more are going to die before anything happens to stop this? Is there even a way to stop any more deaths and kidnappings to happen? How much more will everyone suffer from until it is all over?


	2. Jack and Signe

**3rd person POV:**

Jack was so exhausted from all the emotional anguish he was feeling, so many friends had been lost, so many memorials and funerals that were happening right and left. There was no end to this whole mess and it just wasn’t right. Mariza was just a shell of her former self and she was just getting worse every day. She didn’t have much to live for anymore now that Felix was dead not even Maya and Edgar got a reaction out of her. The two pugs were heartbroken as well since they basically lost the two of them when Felix was found dead. Mary was in the same situation after Ken was found dead a couple of weeks ago. His good friend Robin was also among the missing and Jack hoped he was still alive but not in pain.  
Most day were filled with recording vlogs for fans, live streaming to make sure they knew he was still alive and kicking. He had everything set and ready just in case something happened to him out of nowhere. Signe tried to reassure him that everything was going to be fine even while they got news everyday of new missing youtubers and new bodies being found, not many could keep positive thoughts with that everyday. The only thing he wanted to protect more than anything was Signe, oh his beautiful Signe. As long as he could protect her, keep her safe and keep alive he didn’t care what happened to him.  
Without her knowledge he got his affairs in order, including her so that she should be comfortable for a while after he was gone. He even included a small portion to some charities, still trying to do good long after he was dead.  
Ever since the first few confirmed deaths and Felix’s death he’s been living his days as each one may be his last. He doesn’t want to waste any precious time that he could spend with Signe and his family, so he made the best of what he had with them. But Signe has been onto him for a while now, she knows to an extent what’s he been planning. He still tries to distract her from all the anguish and misery that plagues them daily by spending all time with her, taking her places and just cuddling while watching TV.  
They would get through these times together but when it got to the point to see who would live, he’ll give up his own life for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Signe’s POV 3rd Person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She’s been on edge and nervous all day long, for some reason her nerves were worse today, more than these past months. She’s been feeling these feeling of dread going through her all day long, meaning something was gonna happen. As long as everything was set and ready to go then whatever was going to happen can happen. She was terrified to see whom was gonna be taken as the youtuber and who was the kidnapped love one. She would gladly change spots with Sean even though after awhile she stopped uploading speedpaints.  
As a way to calm down the crazy thinking in her head she went off to make some tea, no need to add more fuel to this never ending fire. While the water was heating to a boil she to check on Sean’s recording process hoping to make him take a break before more recording. As she got closer to the office door a cold shiver with down her spine followed by a gut wrenching feeling of doom. Something was wrong, Sean had to be in trouble and so with that thought she burst through the door, only to find the office empty. He was gone and there was no signs of him, an intruder or even a damn struggle anywhere. _‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck’_ she repeated in her head while she vainly looked around for any clues or sign of him. When suddenly she felt very lightheaded cause her to slide down onto the floor with her brain fogging up cause blackness to come greet her. Right before the darkness took over completely she thought of Sean and that he was hopefully safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed this new chapter, I'l be posted every time I have a new one done. I'm also posting this on tumblr and if you wanna check that out as well or just check me out, my tumblr name is moreidcmlover.


	3. Wade and Molly

**3rd Person POV:**

 

Three day ago they had gotten word that both Jack and Signe went missing in their apartment. This put their circle of friends, well what was left of them, on high alert. No one knew who was gonna be next and who was gonna be spare for a little while. Thankfully their affair where all set thanks to Bob helping them out, well those that lived in the US. 

  It wasn’t fair at all in her mind, she didn’t want to live in constant fear of something to happen to Wade and her. All she wanted to worry about was if she had to work over time that day or what to make for dinner. She wanted to grow old with Wade, not having to grow old without hims because something took its fancy to kill off Youtubers. They recently had the wedding a while ago before this mess came to be up soon after that more went missing and bodies started to show up. 

 Most nights they both couldn’t sleep due to the constant worrying of what the next day may bring and of missing friends. Currently Day, Dlive, Dan were missing along with Jack and Signe of course. Gar and Pat were found dead two months ago and JP was found among the most recent bodies discovered. He was so young, younger than the rest of their friends, barely started to figure out his life. It broke both Molly’s and Wade’s heart to know he’s gone for good. Scarlett was still among the living and found, for now which Molly was grateful, for she went to Scarlett when it got to hard and vice versa. Marie on the other hand was someone Molly checked up on every single day especially since she started to get more withdrawn and cryptic about she was up to. She didn’t want Marie to do anything rash or spur of the moment.

 At this point Molly was wishing for a selfish miracle, that for some reason Wade was never taken, for she not suffer as the other or for this whole thing to be nightmare and not real at all. It was impossible to even think of but at this point what else could be done except wait to be taken. She wouldn’t be able to live without him, so she would do anything ANYTHING for him to live and she die instead of Wade. Call her selfish but she would say crazy in love.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wade’s POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 It’s been a rough couple of months filled with search parties, flying all over the country and attending funerals. So many fallen tears, sleepless nights and over thinking what if’s. How much more did everyone have to suffer before there was an end in sight? How many more people had to die and lose others due to something with such a twisted sadistic endgame? 

 He knew that he was gonna be taken soon, to certain death filled with unimaginable pain and suffering. He wasn’t that scared as most were for this because he knew if he died then Molly was gonna be safe and far from whatever is that’s killing everything. She was a strong woman and he hope that she could be strong enough when he wasn’t here anymore. Sighing sadly he tried to shake away the depressing thought of his impending death.

A sudden scratching noise drew him out of his thoughts completely, which was weird since Keeters never did that ever. He went to open the door to see what was wrong with Keeters, when the cat ran in and started to crawling up his legs while yowling in anguish. Very weird behavior for even Keeters Wade picked him up and head out the office. Something had to be wrong and so his first thought was to check on Molly, so with Keeters in his arms not squirming off to the kitchen they went.

  What greeted them was not a hurt Molly or even Molly at all but a broken cup with coffee spilled around it. There was no sign of her at all anywhere in the room, so they went to check somewhere else. Nothing she wasn’t found anywhere which meant one thing, it’s time to play the “game”. Letting Keeters down Wade suddenly started to feel woozy so he sat down on a chair. Soon he was being overtaken by a foggy darkness with his last being Molly and her well being, Keeters yowling anguishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you are enjoying the story so far and yes its another chapter. As always this is also being posted on tumblr under the name moreidcmlover. See ya all next time


	4. Bob and Mandy

**3rd Person POV:**

Two new friends gone, two more families to suffer the loss of a love one, two more bodies that will be found dead in a couple of weeks time. Honestly he was just tired of all the loss they had endured when they found their missing friends dead a couple of weeks ago. Lixian and Ray went missing a couple of weeks ago with their bodies being found a week an half to which he and Mandy two days later flew out to the funerals. More friends gone, gone before their time before they could have fulfilled their purpose.

   He knew no one was saved, hell both Jack and Wade were taken along with Signe and Molly, he knew he and Mandy were next. He just didn’t want to leave his Mandy behind, he didn’t want her to live without him. But he would do anything for her to survive this fuckload of a mess, she had to and he knew she would because she was a strong minded woman.

 Bob just hoped that she wouldn’t do anything she’ll regret while filled with grief because he wouldn’t blame her for his death, he would do it a billion times over JUST to save her. He had all of his affairs in order and even did his friends before most disappeared and/or died, one of the perks of studying to be a lawyer. That’s another dream that went down the drain along with forming a family with Mandy.

  The one thing wish is that Mandy won’t see him dying and that she won’t end hurt at all. And that she doesn’t forever pin after him, when he’s long gone, that she finds someone to spend the rest of her life together with.

   Mandy herself couldn’t think of what was bound to happen, of the unstoppable that when finish will leave her without the love of her life. It wasn’t fair to lose close friends, innocent lives and her husband to someone/something so cruel. There was no choice, on perfect outcome where the both of them came out of it alive, either she live he died or they both died. It was a lesson, a cruel one but a lesson regardless, shown early on when people first didn’t known what hell was going on. If they tried to save the youtuber than they both ended up dead.

   She knew time was closing in on the two of them, soon it would be time gone like her others friends who were taken a while ago. Maybe when she is found again she’ll moved in with Molly knowing they would both need the support. Hopefully Lexi and Keeters would get along.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~No One’s POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   After two days of no one going and out of the apartment, Lexi barking up a storm and them both being reported missing was the apartment opened. The landlord along with a concerned parent of each checked inside to see a neglected Lexi who started to bark and whine when she spotted them. There was no signs of both Bob and Mandy in any part of the apartment. There were no signs of a forced entry, burglary or anything to show foul play, which only meant one thing, they were already taken by whoever was behind those cruel harsh crimes. And when they came back Bob would be dead and Mandy heartbroken but alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, yes I came back to this story, see I told I won't leave it forever. I had to rethink how I was gonna go with the plot line in general and I also had a bit of writers block. I am hoping to update every Tuesday starting with today when I post the second chapter. Next week will be one chapter but I just hope I don't stray from the path and stay on track. As always this is being posted on tumblr under the pen name moreidcmlover. See ya all next week


	5. Mark and Amy

**3rd Person POV:**

 

  She had been with him for a while now, a year and four months, but she was truly in love with him and he with her. They had started planning their lives together, had already moved in and were even planning to get another dog together. Then the kidnappings started to happen, then they showed up dead, then Felix was taken and everything went into chaotic shit. Slowly one by one their closes friends went missing and then a while later showed up dead, those that had a spouse/lover were worst when they shown up alive but haunted.

    There was nothing to do but wait, wait until it was time for them, until she would disappear with him but then come back with cold unmoving dead body, drained of all emotion and joy. She couldn’t think of something like that happening but in reality it was bound to happen, it happened to the others. She just wish they could have longer together, for a chance to blossom this wonderful relationship into something more. Hell they could've gotten marry, created a family home, have kids and grown old together but all that was snatch away a while back. Their fate was sealed and nothing could undo this horrible destiny that was set upon them. 

   Maybe she will be able to live without him, maybe some time after he died while she had her heart ripped out would she heal and move, maybe. But she knew she wouldn’t forget Mark ever while she lived.  

   Something the both of them were wondering was how in the hell were they still on this side with everyone else. Many of their friends were gone and some had come back as bodies with broken spouses/lovers. Ethan, Ryan, Matt, Arin and Suzy (she couldn’t live without him so she killed trying to save him), Dan, Ross, Brian along with the most recent missing of friends. Those that were left were trying to pick up the piece of the life they once had. Last she heard Holly wasn’t doing so good, not even her birds and those left of the Game Grumps couldn’t get a reaction out of her.

  Soon she would be like Holly and many others who couldn’t live life like before they were take, before the killings started. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mark’s POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

      He couldn’t stop think about his own death and the dead of his missing and gone friends. Had they suffer? Was it quick? Would he see them one he left the physical world? Would she have to see him died or would she be spare?

 He couldn’t help but think these thoughts over and over every single day, apart from getting his affairs in order and going to funerals, what else was he supposed to do. Most of his friends were dead and some had recently gone missing, but at least Ryan was with Daniel again, however it wasn’t fair that he had just made up with Ryan and Matt only to lose them soon after. 

  Too many were gone that left behind  gaping black holes of emptiness that oozed pain every single time something reminded them that they were gone. Too many lives were ripped apart because of some cruel entity that loved to cause pain for no fucking reason other than maybe its own amusement. Many more were going to be lost before it all stop, more innocent will be lost because something/someone loved to cause and see others suffer.

 Mark tried to shake his head as a way to get rid of his depressing thoughts, it wasn’t a mentally to be in while going out with your girlfriend to attempt a date. They both tried to live like every day was their last together, especially after what happened to Suzy and Arin. Mark just hope Amy was strong enough to go on without him and that Bob helped him set his affairs in order before he was taken. He would leave her Chica so she could have a small piece of him in that sense and the money he left for her will help when she’s grieving his loss.

 So lost within his own mind and thought that he didn’t notice when he was being tugged off the bed by Chica who was also whining badly. Weird behavior on her part, so Mark tried to calm her which resulted in desperate whines and even a painful bite. “What has gotten into you girl, did something happen or did something spook you?” he asked the still whining dog who took this as another chance to tug him HARD.  **THUD!** Down went Mark onto the floor who quickly picked himself up before Chica could jump on him. 

  Before she could tug him again he decided to humor her and follow her, leading the way Chica took him to the bathroom which was down the hall and a downright disaster. Products and bottles were skew everywhere while a large puddle of water which was next to a plastic cup was soaking into the dress Amy planned to wear that night

**AMY!!!!!!** Mark rushed out the bathroom and headed downstairs trying to desperately find Amy but to no avail for he knew she was taken but whatever were behind the killings and kidnappings, he was next. Unfortunately Mark didn’t make it all round the house in time and felt suddenly faint once he had reached the bottom of the stairs. Slowly a rush of fatigue hit him and he slide to the floor trying to fight the consuming darkness as Chica curled up on his side. Some minutes later he succumb to the darkness that took his Amy away while Chica cried for him to wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, yes I came back to this story, see I told I won't leave it forever. I had to rethink how I was gonna go with the plot line in general and I also had a bit of writers block. I am hoping to update every Tuesday starting with today when I have just posted my second chapter of the day. Next week will be one chapter but I just hope I don't stray from the path and stay on track. As always this is being posted on tumblr under the pen name moreidcmlover. See ya all next week


	6. Waking up

**3rd Person POV:**

 

Coldness seeped into his bones as he tried to wake from the heavy fogness that lay on his mind while soft murmurs whispered into his ears. He wish they could just let him sleep, he was cold tired and was trying to figure why his heart ache. But when he tried to turn away from the source of the noise his cheek splashed water, freezing cold ass water. “FOCKING HELL,” yelled Jack as flinched away from the puddle of cold water his face was just rest in a couple seconds ago. Him flinching away from the cold water meant limbs went flailing everywhere which meant someone got hit in the face. A grunt of pain from his right woke him a bit better than the voices earlier did. 

   As he shook off the grogginess of sleep he looked and notice he was in a small dirty room with no windows but dirt to spare. He saw one door to the left that was opened ajar however he focused on who was next to him. All around him he saw Bob Wade and Mark who was cradling his nose, they were all staring at him waiting. “So…..where the fock are we?” he asked while trying to see if there was more of them or if that was anything to be used as weapons.

 “No clue, we all woke up at different times, one after the other with Mark being the first one then me Wade and now you. I was thinking since we are all awake we could get the hell out of here and go looking for stuff. I have a feeling we might find some stuff we need but not a whole lot and a weapon will seem like the best bet.” As Bob was explaining and filling in the blanks for Jack, Mark and Wade were talking to one another about what could be the best course of action. Mark’s nose wasn’t as red as before but it was still a bit red tinted. 

  “Sorry about that man, guess I really scared myself with the puddle, didn’t mean to throw punches.” “S’ok dude no hard feelings, we should had been careful in trying to wake you up, especially  when we don’t if you don’t being woken up like that,” Mark assured him, after all it was just a mishap. 

  Once that was cleared up and they made plans of what to do once out, they all left to the room to see what misfortunes would fall upon them. They weren’t dumb they knew what had happened and the eventual ending that was waiting for them. That didn’t mean they would be let down easy, they would all fight till the every end to go back alive and safe with their significant other.

  They had been walking for what felt like twenty minutes through a seemly endless hallway and turns.They had found some stuff though on one of the turns which was quick a feat, the two packs will with little water a food was like a treasure mine. While the four hunter knives and BB gun was a miracles in itself, maybe whatever took them didn’t want them to die yet. They were probably entertainment for it/them. 

  Some twenty minutes later they saw a whitish silhouette heading in their direction, which made them panic at what the hell it could be. But as they walked closer to it and it came closer as well some features could be made out. Slowly it became more human looking until it stop right in front of them. No. Fucking. Way. That. Was. Possible. “Felix?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and as always its being posted on tumblr as well under the name moreidcmlover


	7. Finding Felix and learning about this place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about not posting for almost three weeks, life was super busy with finals and me getting sick during the week of finals. I was sick almost the whole time I didn't post because I didn't have any motivation to write or come up with anything for this AU. But now I am back and since I missed three weeks or so of uploading I will post four chapter as a treat for coming back. Hope you guys still love the story and where its heading, I can't apologize for the crying since more crying will happen. See ya all in the next chapter.

**3rd Person POV:**

 

**“Felix?”**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Standing right in front of them was Felix which couldn't be possible because he was dead, has been for a couple months since this had all broken out. But there he was standing, in front of them with a sad smile and mournful eye while looking the same as ever.  “Hey bros,” he said while looking at every single one of them who had their jaws open in disbelief.  Both Mark and Jack had tears in their eyes trying not to cry in front of their dead friend while both Bob and Wade were just shock that he was even here at all. 

  How? Why? And was it even real? How was it even possible for this to happen? No one said anything nor moved until Jack broke that silence by asking the one question running through their minds, “is that really you? How?” Felix was still looking at them with a sad smile,”yes it really is me and how I am here, that something I can’t answer for I don’t know myself.” Jack couldn't help himself at all so he lunged at Felix to give him the biggest hug he could but all he did was pass through him, giving himself the feeling of falling into a frozen pond in the middle of dead winter. Felix gave him another sad smile, “you can’t touch me at all since I am just a spirit on this plane. All I can do is help you verbally and be here with you guys.” The guys just looked at each other emotions running high between all of them but they all agreed one thing, they needed answers and Felix could help them. “Tell us about this place and why we are here,” Jack asked him which just cause Felix to sigh sadly. “Sure, one perk of being dead is that you heard everything and can move around without obstacles Just follow me there is a safe room for what is taken as night here.” With that he turned around and went back the way he came from but this time with his friends following. 

  The safe room was a clutter mess of clothes, canned foods, gadgets, litter and what looked like weapons. It look empty but there were signs that others had been here before them. All over the walls were names and short messages from people before them, some sharpies laid on the floor next to each wall. In one corner there were some small packs, similar to the one that Wade and Mark are currently wearing. Felix stopped next to a small metal box on the ground and pointed to the back “hey Jack could you bring some of the wood to make a fire and there should be some matches nearby.” While Jack was getting firewood and making a small fire for them to warm up to the other were look around everything to see what they would want and if they could find some blankets in a small pile of clothes that was in another far corner of the room. After a while they could hear the crackling or a strong fire going so they all came back though Mark did find a pillow so he took that back with him.

 Sighing once more Felix started to tell them everything, “ok what I am about to tell you is only what I heard from the others that stayed behind, looking around and what those who live tell me. I may be missing from information or some may not be correct but it's the best I can do.” Looking at the guys to see if they were paying attention he went on, “no one know why we are here or who took us and our significant other. What we do know if they either hate us or have a sick pleasure to make people suffer. We are all thrown into a different world from it seems to fight against each other , the mad ones and other unnatural creatures. If you manage to survive those horrors then you are taken before the one behind this stupid mess. There you are given a choice, go free while letting the one they took die, died yourself to let the one they took go free or the both of you die because the thing grew impatient. Don’t get me started on the things that are all against you in this place. Other people who want to live and think kill others off will out them in good terms with the thing. Those who have gone insane from being here and who have gained a thirst for blood to spill. You have the creatures that roam the halls looking for some poor soul to eat. There also the other ghst you hang around and the small fairies  who were created from innocent life being taken. For some reason there a few dogs and cats who found their way here either by their owners or on their own.”

  The overload of information kept they guys quiet as they each took in what they were told and thinking if there was a way out of this or were they just as doomed as everyone else. Because there had to be a way out right, they couldn’t just lay down and wait for their time to died. First thing first thought, they had to find out how to survive here and what would be next after that. Mark spoke up about what was on all their mind, “other than survive what else what we supposed to do. Is there like objective or something that we must do so we can be brought forward to the thing or do we just kill our way through everything looking for a fight.” Felix gave a bitter smile before answer “nope no objective just be better than those trying to kill you. Don’t let yourself be outsmarted and don’t be killed. Those that don’t make it before that thing have a high chance of letting their loved one die as well. They want bloodshed, a show and to see in what ways can a human break from everything it is put through. In quoting Flowey from Undertale  _ it's kill or be kill _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this story has its chapters being posted on tumblr under the username "moreidcmlover"


	8. Other ghosts and preparing to survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys well you look at this another chapter, super awesome. This means just two more chapter and then its all done for the night. If for some reason I can't finish the last chapter I will post it next week. See ya in the next chapter, hopefully.

**3rd Person POV:**

 

**_“....it's kill or be kill.”_ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 Those words echos within each of them once Felix was done talking so that they could soak up everything they hear. Kill or be kill meaning there was no way out, whatever they did would just end up with them being dead. There was nothing they could do to stay alive and come out with their lives intact. They would just be another name and face on the memorial that Youtube was putting together in every country affected by the mass kidnappings and murders. They would probably end up here with Felix and the other ghost or just go to whatever afterlife waited for them. Speaking of ghosts Wade was wondering if there was anyone he knew that decided to stick around as ghost. “Um Felix,” he asked softly trying to catch the attention of the ghost but the others who were rummaging around the piles of stuff. The ghost turned around from where he was sitting, well more like floating/sitting, “ya what’s up.” “Um well I was wondering,” Wade seriously hope he didn’t sound too weird or something, “how many other ghost are there? Is there a way to see them or can come to any place at will?” “Um well only the ones that believed in helping the living so they won’t suffer the same fate as themselves. Which aren’t many if you can imagine that but let’s see,last I heard was of a certain kid named JP had joined the ghost because he wanted to stay with his friends here and help the ones who somehow got here. He’s a nice kid and very innocent, very young as well which is a pity.” Felix had stopped talking at this point when he glanced to Wade who was smiling sadly with tears running down his face.

 “Hey it's ok and I’ll help you so you can meet up with your friends, I’m sure they'll be happy to see you. Many of them love to see those they knew in live and find out what’s going in the outside world,” Felix reassured Wade wishing he could comfort the man normally without keeping distance to avoid what happened to Jack. With a silent thank you Wade stood up and head to one of the pile in search for some food. He also noticed that Mark had switched out his pack for a better backpack that could withstand whatever was thought at them. Jack had what looked like small knives attached to his thigh with a hostler and on his hip was another hostler for a matchet. Bob it seem was also armed with another gun and what seem to be darts along with some knives. Mark just had a steel baseball bat and that BB gun nothing that could cause lot of damage. Finding food he wanted to take, he went in search of a new backpack and then came to fill the backpack with that and a first aid kit he found on the way to the back. 

_ ‘Time to find a good weapon I guess,’  _ seems so weird that this was how his life was going to be until he died or they somehow found a way out and stop everything forever. It really was weird since he felt like he had to freak out more or even go a bit insane but the sad part was that seeing and hearing what had been happening around the world sort of prepared him a bit to what he should expect. He knew he was going to get kidnapped, knew he was going to die and Molly was gonna live but he wasn’t prepared to see Felix’s ghost to hear that his friends were ghost as well. That was out of loop because that could have know about the ghost were either  in the afterlife or a ghost themselves. ‘ _ Guess this is my life now gonna have to accept and make the best of what was life. Nothing should surprise me anymore,’ _ thought Wade as he settled next to the fire to sleep the excitement of the day catching up on him. 

  The others around him were doing the same Mark was using the same pillow as before while Bob and Jack were doing the same as himself. Felix was floating around the room like was he was checking or sweeping the room for bugs. After a few laps around the room he face them all, “ok bros everything is quiet for the night which means nothing will attack at night. Tomorrow we can look around the room a bit more but then we have to move deep into this place. I want to take you guys to the ghost are and see if we see any familiar faces. Don’t worry about the safe room, there are plenty around here and in between us to our destination.” That everyone started to slowly drift off into sleep land, Felix just hoped now of them had any nightmares or night terrors because he wouldn’t be of any help.  _ ‘Sleep well bros’ _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this story is being updated on tumblr under the name "moreidcmlover"


	9. Where did he go and what do we do now???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, look I uploaded on time and its still Monday on my side of the world so ya. :) This chapter took me a while to finish and write in a way I thought was good enough. Now hopefully soon I will start to do a story outline so I won't get lost in the later chapters. I'll see ya all next week with a brand new chapter and more feels.

**3rd Person POV:**

 

**_‘Sleep well bros’_ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 Mark woken up disorientated at where he was and thinking that he wished it was all a dream his mind created from all the worry he felt. Alas that wasn’t the case as he woke up with a stiff back and a friend on each side. They were still in this hellish nightmare that had them stuck killing others and creatures just to be killed in the end. It wasn’t fair at all, not ever was but they was the icing to the cake of mishaps that was his life. He won't even built for something like this, he didn’t want to bring harm to another person or even seen violence up close, he was a fucking pacifist for fuck sake. But he knew if he didn’t he would end up dead or killing one of his friends, he wasn’t that stupid but that didn’t mean he liked the idea. Of course he would only kill when he or one of the guys were in trouble but other that he hated killing. He hated unnecessary violence like what was his reality right now. 

 Looking around the room he noticed he was still the only one up and Felix wasn’t around due to the lack of his bluish glow. Feeling nature calling he went to take care of that and came back to a dying fire which made hims go into the back again for more wood. The room had gotten colder throughout the night kind of like fall weather, which made Mark wonder if the rest of the place would be like this cold and unforgiving. Focused on his task he didn’t hear the soft footsteps behind him until he was dragged by his fiery lock by an unknown. “AHHHHHHHHHH HELP HEL-MMMMMMMmmmmmmm………” His scream for help once he realized what happened which were muffled by the pink cloth shoved into his mouth. He kept on struggling against whoever had him, he didn’t want to be kill, he didn't’ want to die. 

   Whoever got to him didn’t want him to get free because they tighten their grip on him, dragging him who know where.  _ ‘This is it I’m gonna die before I could even try to fight in this godforsaken place. I got Amy killed because someone decided to use me as their new plaything.’  _ Helpless and unable to go anywhere he surrender to be taken and knowing he might die soon, he just hope that the others weren’t taken as well. After a few agonizing minutes of being carried somewhere they suddenly stopped and Mark was thrown onto the floor. Gasping for air from the rough throw, his lung suddenly frozen at the voice he heard. “Awwww look at who I caught, poor little Markimoo so helpless and scared. You and me are gonna have SOOO much fun,” the person told him sadistically. _ ‘No, it couldn’t be it wasn’t possible,’  _ he said in his mind once the fear unfroze him a bit. Picking up his head he look toward the person who took him, “YOU! How is this possible?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    “Wake up bros, we have a missing bro,” Felix told them as he went through them, one by one, waking them up quickly, just like a bucket of freezing water to the face. Startled and shivering his statement slowly sunk in. Looking around they saw that Mark was missing from the spot between Wade and Jack, but his stuff was scattered all over the floor near the weapons indicating a struggle. How did they NOT notice the struggle or even heard a scream for help. “Who or what could have taken him without us knowing?” asked Bob with worry thick in his voice. Felix closed his eyes slowly sighing and when he opened them concerned and fear swirled within them. “There is only one creature who would want to take him just because it could. There is even one who would be looking out for Jack, so be careful. Somehow this weird excuse of a world brought them to reality.” “What was brought to reality Felix?” Jack asked him, scared of what he could tell and wanting what his mind came up with to be wrong. “Mark’s and your own dark self, which means Darkiplier has Mark and Anti will be looking out for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also like always this story is being posted on Tumblr under the name moreidcmlover.


	10. IRL Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and understand I will be back, I am so sorry.

Hey everyone,

I have an update for you all here, due to my grandma passing away last night I won't be posting chapter for at least three weeks. I hope you can all understand why I can't write at this moment since I don't want to force myself to write when I can seem to focus my mind at all. I hope you guys can be patient with me and be here when I do come back. I am thinking of writing a bit but it won't be enough to post for those weeks. But I don't know as of now so please please bare with me, I honestly didn't expect for her to pass so soon but it was understandable since her cancer wasn't noticed until a couple weeks ago and it was too advance. Also I never expect another person to pass away so soon especially after Daniel's passing, I thought years were going to pass before I lost another person due to death. Anyways I'll see you all in three weeks buh bye everyone.


	11. Pain and suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am back after a long ass hiatus because now its back to normal, sort of. I am sorry for not posting on Monday but the chapter took a long time to write and I was worried about how I had to set the plot. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please don't kill me in the comments. So grab some tissues and new hearts for its time for the ride of a lifetime. Also I have a vague plan of ending this story at chapter 50, s that too long or it that ok by you guys. Please tell in the comments so I can figure out a new way to break up the chapters. Next week chapter should be posted at a regular time of Monday. See ya all guys next week and enjoy.

**3rd Person POV:**

 

**“….Darkiplier has Mark and Anti will be looking out for you.”**

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

   “How the fuck are you even real? This has to be a trippy ass fucking dream because you can’t exist at all,” Mark exclaimed with fear dripping off every word. Dark smirk creepily, “awww wouldn’t you want to know how I came about? How I was brought to life by your stupid fans who didn’t think I was real or even listening into to everything they said about me? How you were so pathetic and stupid like the rest of the mortals? I am going to have so much fun in breaking you Markimoo,” Dark taunted saying the nickname like it was vile, “after all your friends won’t get to you in time and nor would they even go after you in the first place. Everything you said to them, everything they have to endure because of your patheticness I wouldn’t be surprised if they left you with little old me. Soon Markiplier will be no more and the person known as Mark Fischbach will cease to exist.” Without warning Dark throws Mark across the room and into a movable table which did nothing to break his fall but cause bruises. Groaning softly while trying to get up on his feet, Mark wasn’t paying attention when Dark got behind him and shoved him the wall behind him. “Pathetic weak little mortal, you are going to be so easy and delicious to break,” the demon taunted as he grab the man off the floor by twisting his arm around his back until his bone snapped violently, ripping an agonizing scream out of Mark’s throat. This mark the unending torture and beating that he would suffer at the hands of the demon called Darkiplier whom was created by his well-meaning fans who had no idea this would even happened. 

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the Boys~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  The boys were in shock after what was told to them and what they discovered that morning, like the day couldn’t get worse for them. Getting kidnapped, waking up in a completely different place, finding their dead best friend and now having a friend being kidnapped by a demon. Let’s not forget that Jack was going to be in the same hole if Anti every found him too. What in the world were they going to do and was it even possible to against a freaking demon that was fueled by the thought of the fans? Would they even be able to save Mark before it was too late for him and they lost him to the pain and torture.

   “Is there anything that we can do for him? Could we rescue him from Dark’s clutches? I won’t feel good leaving him there on his own at the grubbing hands of demon that shouldn’t even exist in the first place.,” Wade asked Felix with fear and uneasiness stepped into his voice, he shove away the scenarios that popped into his mind, showing him what could happen if they don’t get to his friend on time. The blue ghost took one look at each desperate and scary face staring at him, shaking his head and sighing he floated away from them toward where the marks on the ground show that showed how much their friend struggled to get freed. How could the twisted and sick demon take Mark without both human and ghost hearing a struggle? How could they slip past him and his senses? He was supposed to help them survive and live through everything he and many after him had failed to do. Of course he was scared though he wasn’t living anymore but for fuck sake, this is one of his friends and now the others are asking for help to rescue Mark from Dark’s sick hands. There was one way to stop Dark, it wasn’t permanent but it would be enough, however the path there would be hard and trying. Could they even be ready to face the fears and challenges that lingered on the that's path to help? One of them wanted to know what happened to those that stayed behind, maybe this would shed some light onto what happened when the souls didn’t go into the light. Sighing once again the blue ghost braced himself and turned to face his friends,  _ ‘might as well tell them after all they could surprise me in what they are capable.’  _

   Felix turns around floating toward the group whom had fear and hopelessness with their eye, “there is something we can do for him but we would have to travel to where majority of the ghost hang around. It’s a dangerous path to get there full of the insane, the red ones and the monsters who roam the hallways of this twisted world. It will take about one or two days before when get to the ghost zone depending on the obstacles on the way there. Take as much as you guys can without it weighing you down, prepare for a long journey and we leave in ten minutes.” With that the guys went to gather things they would need, Wade grabbed Mark’s own bag and tied it to his own not wanting to leave his friends belongs behind at all. Ten minutes later they left the room with Felix as their guide, weapons out and on full alert they headed towards the ghost zone hoping they won't encounter much. Everyone was worry about what stay Mark would be when they got to him and if he even might be alive still.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mark’s POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Pain, pain was what he felt when he was awake, break of his bones, the oozing of wounds, the sting of burns and scratches along with the rawness of his throat from all the screaming he had done. Never ending pain was brought upon him daily especially with whatever sick and twisted thing Dark had come up this time. His own mind had retreated within itself to protect against all the trauma and taunts. Feverish dreams had turned into hallucination as infection set into the worst of slashes and stab wounds on his legs. The demon had ensured that he wouldn’t be able to escape his clutches but how could he escape if he didn’t know what was reality or what was a hallucination. Smelling his own burnt skin cause his body to expel whatever was in his stomach which was just water and bile at this point. 

   Had two day or two weeks passed, was he dead or in hell and did his friend forget about him or were they coming for him? These questions ran around his head all the time along with the taunts the pink haired demon threw at him.  _ Pathetic, fucker, worthless, whiny bitch, never made your dad proud in anything, what  disappointment to your friends and fans. _ When punching and kicking lost the spark excitement, the demon turned to breaking and snapping bones even going as far as to twist his limbs to test the limits of Mark’s body before it broke completely. Heart wrenching and agonizing scream could be hear at all moments, not even pausing in the wake of unconsciousness and sleep for Dark gleefully pour ice cold water all over the human’s face, laughing when he awoke choking on water that froze his aching weak lungs. No end to this pain, no way out as Mark slipped in and out of reality. 

  However sometimes he would see flashes of brown, a soothing voice that comforted him in the rare moment when Dark left to grab something. He didn’t know is it was all in his mind or actually reality but it didn’t matter for it seem that he would die here, alone at the hands of that twisted demon torturer that shows no signs of letting him go alive. After a long sessions of getting his fingers twisted and ribs turned to dust, he saw a familiar tiny figure near his face. He slowly faced the tiny figured and with a croaky raspy voice breathed out, “T-tim?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this chapter is being posted on my tumblr which is moreidcmlover.


	12. Ghost zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys here is another chapter of the story and we finally get to meet the ghost we been hinting at for a while now. I really hope you guys the ghost and how I got to write them. I really hope you all enjoy them. I am truly sorry it was late again but I got home late yesterday but hopefully this weekend will allow me to catch up and even write extra chapters. See you all next week at the regular Monday time, hopefully.

**3rd Person POV:**

 

**_He slowly faced the tiny figured and with a croaky raspy voice breathed out, “T-tim?”_ **

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 In the two hours since they had head off toward what Felix called Dark’s side of the world anguished screams, growls and other unearthly sounds echo throughout the whole area. It was like they were in hell from the smell of rot and blood to the scream of the damned didn’t settle the uneasiness of the group nor did it lessen the fear that ran through each. Every time another growl or scream was heard Jack and Wade would grip their weapons harder while Bob would just have his drain of blood a bit more while looking around to see if nothing was around them. Felix was in the back keeping a watch over them and guarding against any beasts or the other ghost who wouldn’t hesitate to kill the human just for a chance to taste and spill human blood. No slip ups or they would all die along with Mark who wouldn’t survive at the hands of Dark for more than a week. 

   Life used to be more simpler didn’t it, no friends being kidnapped by a demon, going after said friend, no sneaking around so monster wouldn’t attack. But that was in the past now and didn’t matter for the present and unknown future was what they cared for. Two more hours of silent walking under their belt before Felix half popped out a wall and pointed at a nearby doorway.  They slowly got to the doorway without making too much noise to be sensed by anything nearby. They just silently huddled near a fire they made, ate something and went to sleep right after, still a bit in shock of what happened and what may come in the upcoming days/weeks. 

   The next morning they were slowly awoken by Felix who told them in a couple hours they would soon be in the area where they ghost hang out. Everyone was bracing themselves for what will happened when they got there and if they would get emotional, which was highly likely because it was their friends there who died and some that stayed behind. All too quickly they soon got to the area of the ghost, the ghost zone. Felix floated ahead with the others slowly following him, looking around the area which looked morbidly beautiful. Different forms and shadows of blue were sprinkled around what seem like a huge courtyard,  in the sky there were swirls of blue, ghost zooming to and forth. Another thing they saw was small orbs of soft green light that shone a bit bright then the other ghosts. They were so many of those around, a bit more than the blue ghost whom it seem were the older people who died here. But what were the beautiful soft green orbs? They kept on looking them until someone spoke behind them,”Guys there are people that want to meet you. I can also answer any questions you guys may have when introductions and catching up is done.” Nervous they followed Felix into what was the back of the courtyard when only a few blue ghosts and another small figure. As they got closer they saw who they thought they wouldn’t ever seen again. Slowly one of the blue ghost turned toward and sadly said, “hey guys.”

   Tears and sudden sobs were heard from each side of the group, which got louder when they realized they couldn’t even hug so they just hovered around each other. A small bork could be heard as a small wolf pup made its way toward Wade who was a bit surprised until he saw the eyes of the pup, blue and red. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~

 

 Tears cleared up, sobs stop and soon they were huddled around a fire a bit further away from the other ghosts. Wade was with Pat, Jp who was a mixture of both green and blue and wolf pup Gar who ran circles around Wade’s legs. Bob had watery eyes but talking to Lixian and Jack was just talking to Felix, sometimes Dan and Phil who would come to ask a few questions here and there. 

  “So how has everyone been in the real world? Anything major or has it just been same old?”asked Pat who seem a bit nervous of the answer. Wade had to think a bit because he had to tell him about Marie, “everything is still the same in regard of people showing up dead and kidnapped. Molly was checking up on Marie because she had been having a hard time after you died. She had been happening her bit by bit, not wanting a repeat of others who just ended it. We know she wouldn’t do that but just in case and to give her support.” Pat looked a bit thoughtful and somber, probably lost in thoughts of Marie, his blue glow had dimmed a bit. Then JP asked Wade about Brycelyn knowing he may not like the answer but it was worth to know about what was happening back home. Pup Gar was laying between Wade’s feet and the two ghosts. 

  Bob and Lix were talking about life, what had happened, if Lix’s girlfriend was ok and how was Mandy.  Sniffling a bit Bob told him, “um well we, me and Mandy, had being trying to stay in touch with her. Before we got taken it had been a couple days so we called her family and they were going to check on her. I’m sure she’s fine.” Lix looks extremely worried but hoped that she would hold on and stay alive just for him, in his memory. Then Bob asked about Ray, if he made to the afterlife or somehow got stuck as a red ghost. Lix shook his head, “nah he wanted to go to the afterlife, he was scared of become one of the red ghost for anything that could set him of emotionally. So he went into the life to protect everyone else and himself from the torment the red ghosts go through everyday. Man the red ghost are too insane and angry to even realize what they are doing. So they end up hurting us and even unfortunate human who pass through. All we can do if just push them back further and further for there is nothing we can do with them.” They just fell into silence, looking at the others who were talking to each other or even just in silence like themselves. 

   Jack looked back at Wade’s group, watching the wolf pup around his legs and the two ghost. The second ghost looked different from the other ones, he was a swirl of soft green and blue. Jack turned to Felix who was talking to Dan and Phil, whom went out to protect the humans just like Felix did. “Hey felix why is JP a swirled of green and blue unlike the other ghost?” gesturing at the ghost of the former kind. Felix looked back at the kid, then at Jack with a sad smile, “oh that, it means that he was an innocent when he died. He was barely living life when he was killed hence the swirls of colors.” “Oh..,” Jack was just speechless not saying anything until Felix spoke up, “are you ok, how have you been these couple of days? With everything going?” Jack started thinking about everything that had been going on, how did he feel? Scared by everything going on, fear of what whole happen in a couple of weeks, happy that he was with his best of friends and that Signe would be safe from everything. “A mixture of emotions for everything, scared, fear and happy for Signe. It may be the wrong feels but it's how I feel.” Felix was about to say something but then Dan and Phil floated over. “We looked over the path we are taking tomorrow and found a couple monsters blocking the pass that will have to brought down before even going through. Phil said we have some of thing we will need for healing and to keep the monsters at bay during the night. Also we should have the humans go to sleep now before they can’t wake up in the morning.” With that the others came in closer to sleep in for the night, the ghosts staying nearby as a protection circle.

  The next morning they woke up bright and early, eating quickly and heading out as soon as they could. The ghost that came along with them were Jp, Pat, Lixian, Dan, Phil and wolf pup Gar. Two hours in they got attack by a bear like creature with too many teeths, not many were hurt or weren’t even hurt at all. The second monster was one that caught them by surprise causing Jack and Bob to have a slashed leg and arm. They stopped for lunch and to get the boys stitched up before heading out soon. Hopefully they would get to Mark by tomorrow evening to rescue him the day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this chapter is being posted on tumblr under the name moreidcmlover.


	13. Mark's sanity or lack of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and welcome to the newest chapter of dead air, I hope you guys love this one and get ready for a roller coaster of feels for this one is a big one. Also yes I have posted on time for the first time in a long time, I am hoping to keep this for a good while, especially for Wednesday's uploads. See ya all next week for another chapter, enjoy

**3rd Person POV**

 

**_Hopefully they would get to Mark by tomorrow evening to rescue him the day after._ **

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

    “WAKE UP ASSHOLE,”  yelled the voice with glee as it kicked the unmoving body beneath it, a grunt was the only sign that they still lived. Two more kicks into it’s stomach had them gaining conscious back, squinting to see due to the bruises and black eyes they had. Dark grabbed Mark by the hair, yanking him upright and towards a table that nearby. “Let see what can we do today, shall we break your fingers and toes again? Or how about slash you as I repeat what a fucking disgrace you are and how you have let down your friends down by being you.” Dark pause in since little speech eyes how Mark was just laying on the table half awake and with no fight in him. It was the look of a man who was slowly giving up, believing what was being told to him for pain is a strong motivator. “Oh I know, how about we just play a small game today and don’t worry your pretty little head I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt you TOO much.” Dark smiled evilly as he finished his little speech with Mark looking very terrified and anxious at what Dark could possible mean. How much more could he take before he broke like the disgrace he was towards his friends. Were they even alive still, was it true what Dark said, that he killed the all and warded against the ghost which meant Felix couldn’t come after them. 

   His thought were interrupted by the stinging pain on his scalp from Dark pulling him off the table by his hair. The demon dragged him to the middle of the room, setting him up in an awkward position since Mark could barely move his limbs due to the torture and broken bones.  Dark gave him one more kick to the stomach, leaving Mark gasping for air and left out his view of sight. All was in an eerie silence not a single thing move nor made a sound,  not even Dark came for more delicious screams as he called his pain. Then ten minutes passed with nothing happening, Dark missing from the room and Mark thinking that maybe just maybe he could get the hell out of here. He knew he would die here no doubt about it because it was highly unlikely Dark would set him free or that his friends would come for him if they were dead just didn’t care. He just wish they didn’t know where he was so that didn’t have to imagine them dead or worst, laughing that he was gone. So with his mind made up Mark slowly got himself off the the ground, eyes shut in pain with lips screwed into a grimace trying not to cry out in pain. Once on his leg, wobbling from exhaustion but up nevertheless, he slowly started walking towards the exist, hope blooming in his chest at the sight of freedom. _ ‘This is it, I am finally getting out of this hell hole. I’m going to be free from the demon and his twisted thinking and maybe I won’t lose my mind at everything that’s been going on. For as much as I love Tiny Box Tim I do not want to him to just been a fragment of my imagination.’  _ He reached the door after some slow agonizing minutes and was out door before he knew it, walking to freedom until he felt something grab his hair and yanking him backwards, a scream forcing itself out of his throat. Once again Mark was fight for his life, screaming his lungs out while scratching and kicking at whoever had him in its grip. 

    “Ah it that how you GREET YOUR FRIEND MARK?” the voice say as it swung him in a half circle and let him go, the force had him flying through the air where he crashed into the doorway. “You pathetic little human scum, did you really think that you could get away from ME?” the demon asked him as he slowly walked back towards Mark whom was still on the ground trying to catch his breath and shake the black spots dancing in his field of vision. The demon’s face was that of predator who had its prey right where it wanted it, pure hunger and bloodlust in its eye promising Mark a life of agonizing suffering until a painful death. “Oh little Marky didn’t you know there is NO ESCAPE from ME. I won’t let you go until you have begging for death and I slit your throat, watching the blood seep out of your COLD STIFF BODY. I told you I want to break you, every part of you and hear those delicious sweet screams of your’s. Hearing the bones snap under my hands and feeling the blood squirt into my hands every time I stab you.” Dark stood in front of the crumpled half conscious Mark who through lidded eyes saw the eyes of the demon sparkle with good promise of the pain to come. Mark felt all hope from before drain out leaving him only with freezing fear, he was gonna die at the hand of the demon, never to see anyone again. 

   “Aw don’t cry little baby Mark everything will be alright, here let me fix those cries into something much more sweeter and yummy,” THUD CRACK went Mark as he was kicked into the doorway and broke another rib. A heart wrenching scream was ripped out of Mark along with a sob from all the pain he was feeling of his ribs grinding on each other and poking into delicate organs that could cause him to bleed out if any of them were poked hard enough. Kick after kick into his chest and stomach caused bruises on top of bruises and cause the crack ribs to break, the broken ones breaking into small pieces. Mark kept crying out in anguish pain but after a couple minutes while Dark thrived in his screams, he slowly lost his grip on the world. The dark spots that filled his sight earlier now grew large until Mark’s heartbeat slowed down while his lungs burned for the oxygen they desperately craved. The breathy rattling gasps of air alerted Dark to what was happening to Mark which snapped him from his torturous/murderous mindset into a healing-his-prey-before-they-die mindset. Dropping to his knees Dark slammed his hands onto Mark’s beaten chest, grayish light pouring out of his hand and enveloping Mark who breathing slowly improved. “That right my little prey I can’t let you die yet for we have too much to do yet and so little to do it with. But don’t you worry I won’t let you die yet for death would be too sweet for you to have and allow you to join your friends would be even sweeter. Come, time to go back to some simple torture after healing you. I need you strong for tomorrow’s session. That said Dark dragged Mark back inside by his hair all while the man struggled to get free from the gripped before anything else could happen. Dark had healed most of the life threatening injuries while leaving the infection raging inside Mark and majority of the bruises. But there was a problem, the wounds on Mark’s legs had healed so the demon had to fixed that before the pathic human got any ideas of escaping. “Oh look your legs have healed, here let me fix that for you,” without even a second of a warning the huge dirty knife came down on his legs, slashing and stabbing so that escape wouldn’t be possible. Screams and moans of pain were heard coming from Mark, then grunts as Dark kicked him a couple time before leaving. “You’ll never leave and you won’t die to join your dead friends in the afterlife, you pathetic little shit belong to me forever.” 

    Mark just curled up after he left, sobbing in pain for himself and his friends wherever they could be, dead or alive. Once again like before a small little box come forward to comfort the distraught man who was slowly losing grip on reality and the little sanity this place left its victims. ‘Don’t worry Mark stay strong and keep a hold on your sanity, they are coming and they aren’t dead like that nasty demon said so. ’ The tiny box tried to comfort him as much as he could for being tiny but in the end he helped the sobbing man sleep. However a fever could be felt through Mark’s clothing from the infections raging in his body so he sent a message to a dear friend of his to meet up with the group and be prepared for a sick fever ridden Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this story is also being posted on my tumblr, moreidcmlover


	14. Rescuing Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am soooooooo sorry for not even posting in almost three weeks, real life has been very hectic along with school which has been kicking my butt. Hell even sickness, bad luck and writer's block has been all plaguing me but I am now back and hoping to stick to schedule next week. Never worry for I will never give up on this story until I have finish it even if it will take a me a while. But anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will see you all in the next chapter next week, buh bye.

**3rd person POV:**

 

**_‘Don’t worry Mark stay strong and keep a hold on your sanity, they are coming and they aren’t dead like that nasty demon said so.’ The tiny box tried to comfort him as much as he could for being tiny but in the end he helped the sobbing man sleep. However a fever could be felt through Mark’s clothing from the infections raging in his body so he sent a message to a dear friend of his to meet up with the group and be prepared for a sick fever ridden Mark._ **

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

A soft patting on his face was what woke him up unlike the sharp smack or painful yanking of his hair which was how Dark usually woke him up. It’s a strange change to what he was getting used to while he was being held captive. The soft mummering voice that was like a soothing lullaby cooed nothings into his ear, soothing the nightmare that has fester deep in the night. The patting kept on going while the voices kept on whispering sweet nothings into his ears until he woke up completely to a world that burned cold, causing shivers to run through his already weaken body by the abuse of the last couple of days. Through the hazy that covered his whole vision even when he was full awake was what he blamed when he saw what or in this case who. Tiny box Tim who finally noticed that Mark was awake, started to fuss about from a fever that Mark had to the fact that one of the wound had reopen has night. Small thuds could be hard as Tim got from point A to point B, looking worry about whatever he saw on Mark or even around him. The silence made him a bit paranoid that Dark could come in at any moment for more torture. Somehow Tim say what was going and assured Mark that everything was going to be alright, Dark was busy getting beaten by his friends and help so that they can rescue him, he was going to be free now from that demon’s clutches. He really hope that was true, that any of this true but it wasn’t and could never be. No matter how much he wished his friends were alive to come after him that wasn’t true no matter how much it hurt. His friends were dead and that left no one to come save him. 

   Tim knew that they had to hurry up in the fight against Dark before Mark was too cemented in his belief that they were dead and never coming back for him. This was all due to the torture, the sick taunts that the demon delivered daily and the high fever that Mark had started to developed the day before from all the injuries that haven’t heal completely. He had even gotten a really bad infections which was starting to spread into other parts of his body from his legs which were swollen and red tint, blood poison was starting to set in. They had to hurry before the medicines they had wouldn’t work on Mark. Hopefully when Mark woke up freed from the fever, he could see that he was real and not just a dream like he thought that his friends were dead like Dark told him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  After more countless fights against other monsters who seem to keep on spawning one after another, they finally reach the territory that house the demon and a helpless Mark. Setting up a camp, they ready themselves for the fight to save their friends from the clutches of a sick demon who shouldn’t have to exist at all if it wasn’t for everything that was going on. Weapons out and weird ghost magic they slowly creeped toward the entrance of a cliche villain, after a few minutes they finally saw the demon standing there looking as smug as ever.

  “Ah you guys finally came for dear old Marky,” the demon taunted as he slowly shifted onto a combat stand, “I was so sure you little human would have left him for death so I could have as much fun time with him as possible. He believes that you all dead in the worst case scenarios and in the best case scenario, you guys just forgot about him for good but at least still alive.” Chuckling at his own joke he scanned the faces and spirits of everyone in front of him, he spots a small little pup at the feet of one of the few tall human. “Awww how cute, you even brought along a pet, maybe I will kill it first just to see you all squirm and beg for it life,” the demon taunted them cruelly while Gar got in fighting stance, hair standing up eyes glowing intensely and snarling low. That set everyone into a fight stance, ready to fight and protect anyone that the demon went after, the main object was to either take it down or temporarily bring him down for them to take Mark and run the hell out. They wouldn't let him beat them without actually saving Mark, they wouldn’t even leave him behind.

  The ghost all disappear at once, leaving Dark with smug smirk on his face, thinking the humans were left behind to face off alone, until they all appeared behind him wielding different kinds of weapons in hand. The weapons they had wear also the same color they were, light blue with the exception being JP whose own was a swirl of color like him. They all attacked at the same time, throwing and distracting the demon from the humans, who had split up to search for Mark within the lair of the demon. After a few moments of searching, they finally found a lump of dirty bloody blankets which barely moved when they approach, in fact the breathing seemed to slow down when they got any closer. Other than the lump of blankets that were covered in blood, they didn’t see anywhere Mark could be so the safe bet was that he was under there. Cautiously Wade went to pull back the blanket when a soft child’s voice could be heard, “you won’t hurt him right? You came to help him, right?”  Wade was utterly confused since there was no place for someone to hide from them. Gar slowly walked forward sniffing one side of the lump when a small box popped out, making everyone backwards except Gar who just borked excitedly. “So you won’t hurt him right? He needs help before he falls completely to whatever is in his mind, he needs his friends with him. Can you guys take me along as well, I don’t want to leave his side.” Wade looks like he’s about to cry at the sight of the small box that wanted to stay with Mark and his declining condition. Wade thought for a moment, then spoke up ”sure you can come along, just jump on Gar he’ll take you and ensure you won’t get left behind,” he told the box with a small smile while Gar just happily bork at the idea of helping. 

  Wade was finally able to see his friend close up, seeing what damage has been inflicted on him. In the background he could hear the sounds of a winding battle while the other two stayed behind, providing some support to the ghost as they tried to banish the demon. Wade slowly check Mark over for broken bones which thankfully he found none so he picked him up and carried him towards the other, Gar at his side with the small box on his back. Shimmering blue light greeted them, that had the other two covering their eyes, when it was gone the ghost were the only ones left, the demon nowhere in sight. Their confusion must have shown because Felix spoke up, “he’s gone now, we were able to banish him away from he. He won’t come back to get revenge or harm Mark anymore. We should go back to camp to get him looked over.” That said they moved forward with Felix and the two others up at the front speaking in hushed voices Wade and company in the middle with the ghost in the back. “What’s your name?” Wade asked the box riding on Gar’s back, even though he had his suspicion what the name could be. “My name is Tim, Tiny box Tim is my full name but you can all call me Tim. Why is it that you ask?” the box asked somehow looking like a small child which made Wade even sad at that thought. “No reason other than Mark is going to be super excited when he sees you and hears your name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this chapter is being posted on tumblr under the name moreidcmlover.


	15. Feverish dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, look I am alive, *hides under my blankets* I been a bit busy and having bouts of writers blocks for a while now and I finally caught a break in school and this writers block. I am soooooooooo sorry for not sticking to my schedule but is been busy and dealing with a bout of depression and writers block is harsh. I am hoping to get a lot of writing done this week due to me being on spring break and having down time. So thank you for those who have stuck around and I promise you all that I will be better when it comes to uploading.

**3rd Person POV:**

 

**_“My name is Tim, Tiny box Tim is my full name but you can all call me Tim. Why is it that you ask?” the box asked somehow looking like a small child which made Wade even sad at that thought. “No reason other than Mark is going to be super excited when he sees you and hears your name.”_ **

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Mark keep hearing voices as he was lost in his feverish dreams, not quite knowing what was evening going on. He was for sure dreaming, must be since he somehow dreamed Wade saving him. But he along with Jake and Bob were dead, died after Mark was kidnapped by the demon a named Dark who shouldn’t exist in the real world, only in imagination. The voice murmured once more bringing along the soft cold touch of a hand, a hand that didn’t strike him or cause him any kind of pain. He hoped that it wasn’t the demon trying to lure him into a false sense of security while he was in a fever dream, he hopelessly thought that maybe, just maybe he was safe. 

 Cold shivers racked his body once more, making the sick man curled up into a ball which flared up the pain from his bruised ribs causing him to try out. That brought louder voices, loud footsteps and many more hands that all touched and pulled on his body. It terrified him that maybe he wasn’t save, maybe he was still with Dark whom it may seem brought ‘friends’ to join in on the sick fun of torturing him. So he struggled against the hands that held him down hurting himself and causing them to slip off but they kept trying to get him back so he struggled more not wanting to back down without a fight. The voices got louder though that didn’t help him in figuring out who they were, they were loud and, worried sounding? That was very weird considering he wasn’t supposed to be safe or was he? Could he have been saved? Was Wade really there? Could it not just have been all a feverish dream like he had thought?

     More cold shivers caused his to curled into himself again, helping him snap out of his thoughts. If it wasn’t a dream then why was he stuck in his mind, what was going on? Was he dying or did the infections get worse? Thoughts raced around his head which slowly manifested into a nightmare where Dark was back to torment and torture him, unaware that his bloodcurdling screams were happening real life as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Three days, it’s been three days since they have rescue Mark from the clutches of that demon, a demon that the others had somehow banished from this world. Ever since they been at a standstill due to Mark being stuck in a fever dream state due the infections that rage inside of him, something that wasn’t healed from him when the demon healed him up just to torture him again. The medicines that they had manage to bring along didn’t do much at first but his fever had finally gotten down a bit, he wasn’t having many nightmare now, nightmare that came with bloodcurdling screams which had caused them a bit of trouble that was thankfully taken care of. They were just waiting for him to fully wake so that they could head back to the ghost zone area before one of the bigger threats in this part of the world come sniffing around since the demon is not around to keep them at bay.  They just hoped that the repeated abuse and infection didn’t cause any permanent damage to his body for temporary injuries they could deal with but permanent was another thing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
     Warmth and hush voice were the first thing that Mark felt and heard as he slowly came  back to the land of the living. The voices has quieted down once he had open his eyes, making him be on high alert just in case it was Dark trying up hand him. However he never expected to have a small brown blob be thrown at his face, making him shut his eyes in fear. It talking though, now that was quite different from what he expected from the demon. What was next, talking clothes? “I’m so glad you are awake we were all worried sick for you, especially your friends and the ghosts were deciding if they should take you anyways regardless of the danger.” the little blob kept on speak not paying any mind to Mark’s face of disbelief and the others amusement. “Um weird question but um is your name Tim?” Mark was utterly confused and question if this was part of the fever dream. The little blob suddenly spanned into a familiar box, “yes my name is Tim, Tiny Box Tim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this chapter is being posted on tumblr under the name moreidcmlover.


	16. Where have the girls been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and welcome back to a new chapter for this story for today we are going to see what the girls have been up to while the guys are fighting for their lives while Mark got tortured. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and next week we will be back with the guys and will see more of the ghost as well. I will see you all next week as well and cheer for the on time update. *happy dance*

**“Um weird question but um is your name Tim?” Mark was utterly confused and question if this was part of the fever dream. The little blob suddenly spinned into a familiar box, “yes my name is Tim, Tiny Box Tim.”**

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**3rd Person POV:**

 

    Someone kept on shaking her, if it was Wade she was going to get the styrofoam from the closest and chase him around the house with it, except as she woke up more the voice feminine in origin which was definitely not Wade. Finally the memories came back, along with some soreness, memories of being taken by some unseen force and of being shoved into a cage without worry for her well being before darkness overtook her completely. Apparently the cage she was in was massive enough to have another person in here, however she still didn’t know who was shaking her. Bit by bit she awoke more and more until she could see bright lights and the outline of a figure over her. Her eyes finally focus enough to see that overhead was Signe who was shaking her and her ears finally picked up sound properly, not making it sound like under water. “Oh thank goodness you are awake, I was for sure something must have happened that you didn’t wake up. We were so worried for you, come on let’s go with the rest of girls, they’ll want to see you.” Signe looked relieved that she was awake which begged the question, how long was she out for? Pushing that question aside for now she slowly tried to sit up but her body other ideas as staying right where it was. Signe, bless her heart, saw her struggling and offer her hand to pick her which Molly took happily. Together with Signe helping her stay up they head where she said everyone else was. 

   What Molly had thought was a cage turned out to be a cell of some kind with enough room for five or six people to walk around and have room for themselves. It was filled with mattresses and blankets as well as a small kitchen set up. A bathroom of some sort was shoved into another corner near the kitchen but thankfully not too close as the bathroom was without walls which made Molly a bit uncomfortable at why that was the case. She saw the others sitting in a small table with food and water, looking worse for wear but thankfully alive and well. “Hey, look who finally woke up from her nap,” was all Signe was able to say before two blurs run up to Molly, embracing her in a hug tomb. The hug lasted for a couple minutes, with Signe coming onto the hug as well. Some tears were shedded from the nightmare that they were living in, a nightmare that was made more real when they parted stilled in the cell in some unknown place. The other two who ran toward Molly were none other than Amy and Mandy who had woken up after Signe did herself. After sharing a tears and loves, they settle down at the table fill with with some canned fruit and water which they slowly ate as they caught up with each other.

   “So we are we? Does anyone know if there could be other people around here? What about the guys, any hide or hair of them?” Molly rapidly fired out as soon as she finished eating. The girls looked at each other then back at Molly who was still waiting for an answer. Sighing softly Mandy answered for all of them, “well, we actually don’t know where we are since we haven’t seen anything other than what is outside the cell door and what is in here.” “As for other people, there has been some whispers of other people around here. In the last day we have heard some screams of other people it seems but nothing concrete to know that we aren’t alone here. But there is something that lurks around the cell sometimes, Signe has seen it a couple of time but she hasn’t seen them completely mostly just shadows of the  outline but she does know it’s not human.” Mandy whispered the last statement as if it was forbidden to be told by anyone. Signe shivered a bit as the memory was happened right then and there, Mandy reached over to comfort her which left Amy to finish explaining everything to Molly. “As for the guys, we know nothing of them so no news is good news, but I wouldn’t believe that here. For if there was a hell, this would be it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this chapter is posted on tumblr under the name moreidcmlover


	17. Introductions and mysteries to be solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS GUESS WHO IS BACK??? ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> So I took a break after school ended trying to get my life back on track ans trying to think of way to get this story to make sense. Especially when a fellow friend, potato, told them about the guys and their glasses problem. That was the only thing overlooked for some reason, which is pretty stupid on my part because, yes hello, I WEAR THEM TOO. So that got me think on what to do wit that and here it is. The guys and pretty much ever youtuber that has to wear glasses had started to therm instead of contacts due to the threat of them being kidnapped at what gets the unknown their fancy. Which means I may have to redraw Dan and Phil for I know they two wear glasses. I'm not too sure on Felix, Lix, Jp and Pat either, so any of you lovely know please tell. If not its all good, I'll just have to dig through stuff and/or ask them on twitter. Also Gar doesn't need to be drawn for he is a wolf pup after all. So this is my take on them having glasses, they always had them since they woke up and yes even the girls have them, well those that need them.  
> I will more likely be posting at a regular time every Monday, but if something comes up I will post on a Tuesday or Wednesday with my other to current stories. See you all next week for another chapter of Dead Air where everything is starting to get extra good.

**_As for the guys, we know nothing of them so no news is good news, but I wouldn’t believe that here. For if there was a hell, this would be it.”_ **

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**3rd Person POV:**

   Mark looked around him again eyes going to from where Wade and the other where to the floating blue/green forms to the tiny box at his feet. He had just awoke from a feverish state after being kidnapped by a psychotic demon when before that he was taken against his will from his home and dropped into a weird world. Honestly he felt a bit overwhelmed and confused at home much has been happening since he was taken away kicking and screaming. Sighing softly Mark ran his hand through his hair, letting it fall onto his face rubbing it as he was thinking when suddenly realized something. His glasses, he was missing his glasses. He frantically check on his person to see if somehow they were hidden in a pocket of his.

 “Fuck fuck fuck, this bad” he whispers softly as he looked on his person still. 

  This got Wade attention who came over to check on his friend, waving off the concerns of the others though a certain little wolf pups follows him anyways. Gar starts to sniff Tim when they get to Mark, while Wade looks over his friend. 

 “What’s wrong,” he asked oping it wasn’t shock or even another injuring they somehow missed. 

  “My glasses, I don’t have my glasses on me, I’m so screwed. Without them I can’t see shit or even be useful.” Mark seem so lost, it was true that without his glasses he wouldn’t be able to do much. 

  Sighing Wade grabbed his backpack that he still had on, opening it he dugged through it until he came upon what he was looking for, a pair of glasses. He had them over to Mark who looked relieved at the sight of them, checking them over for cracks or scratches on the glass. Mark looked confused at why Wade would have them or why they were still intact. 

 Amused at his lost expression his expression turned a bit somber as he remember where he found them “The morning you were taken as we looked around for clues as to what could have taken you. They were laying in a pile of dirt that showed signs of a struggle.” Wade sighed once more, pushing his own glasses up as they tried to slide down his nose. Gar yipped at his ankles, wanting to be picked up or petted, he didn’t know so he picked him up and placed him on his lap. Mark quickly placed his glasses onto his face, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the clearness they brought, finally everything was clear as day. He surprised Wade and Gar as he gave Wade a huge hug, “thank you man,” he whispered. 

  The others take this as a sign to come, ghosts and humans alike, everyone sitting down or floating above the ground to make the illusion that they were sitting. It was time to make introduction to each other and exchange notes on what has been happening. Tim had jump into Mark’s lap to studying the human/wolf pup hybrid that was Gar who was in Wade’s lap also studying the tiny box. Introductions had to be made between marks the new people, well ghost, who came to save him from that demon. Also the ghost had to explain something to them, something that needed to happen and something that wouldn’t make them any happy of where they are right now.  

   Marked looked at the ghosts who were all around them in the circle then looked back at felix who just gave him an amused look. “So um, who’s the new people and where did they come from?” Sparing a look to the ghost and then another one to Felix who was just grinning at this point from Mark’s confused and unsure face. 

  Then Mark shifted his  his gaze to the cute puppy that was trying to play with Tim while the little box seem calm at being licked and pawed at.“Also who’s the cute little puppy Wade has cause it's such a little cute puppy, oh yes he is.” Which got amused snorts and ;laughter from everyone else as Mark cooed at Gar who was happy from the positive attention he was getting. He even allowed the man to give him a few pets and scratches behind his ears before moved over the taller man’s hand demanding to be petted. 

Soon after he was introduced to the other ghost, the two closest to Wade were Pat and Jp, who was a different color from the other, a mixture of green and blue. In the middle of both Felix and Bob was a face he was very familiar to, Lix, fellow friend and animator. On Felix’s other side there were two people he briefly cross path with, Dan and Phil. Last but not least was the little puppy, who Mark learned was another friend of Wade and someone he met before, Gar who for unknown reasons became a wolf pup instead of a ghost like his fellow friends. Now came the time the others, especially Felix, were dreading. Time to shed some light on what was happening and what else was in play, for where those had fail these four would accomplish the feat. 

  “Now that the instructions are out of the way, it’s time to tackle a very heavy subject matter. Something that affects us all in where we are as of now. Something that I was looking into before I was killed off from sniffing around the wrong kind of trouble. However fortunately with me being a ghost allowed me to get to place that wouldn’t be available to me while alive.”

  Felix paused a bit, allowing the guys to take it all in and process it for there was still a bit to explain and the others had to put in their own input too, except Gar of course. Hopefully they four go to do what they what they seven couldn’t do in life or dead with the others that came by.

“ Back when I first came here, when only a few were being taken at a time, the group I was with had heard rumors of what was going on here. They were actually going to look at something they heard about days ago. The rumor is that someone from our world was apparently jealous and envious of what we did. So what they insanely though to do was get rid of all us with demons.” 

  At that word, everyone was just staring disbelief for demons couldn’t be behind this, right? For how else can you explain where they were and the demons/monsters that wandered free. This all felt like some weird trippy dream that they couldn’t get free of.

   Pat spoke up before Felix who had just opened his mouth could speak, “there is was talk of four people going up against the two main demons who are behind this all. It was spoken that they will find the clues and piece everything together to find the original person in this misfit world as they pose as someone who was kidnapped. They said there was two was to get everyone and everything  back to the way it was.” He shifted his gaze and sighed sadly, “someone had to give themselves up, soul mind and body.To selfless be the one that will never make it back to their love ones but will allow everyone to get back to theirs. All those who died will be back, time will be rewinded and this would have been all a dream. Except for the death of the one who gave themselves up, but not really for they never would have existed in the first place.”

   Pat had muttered the last few words quietly but everyone heard them, to have never existed. Could one of them actually do that, give up everything they have ever worked for? To give up their life, friends and family? The community the built from the ground up. To give up everything that made them? What helped thousands or even millions of people to bring back many who had died and lost their lives to some jealous envious person who did all of this out of spite? Could they really do that? For if they couldn’t then more and more people would die. That’s alright for someone in the group was already think that they will give up themselves for the best of everyone else for they could go on know there was something that was able to be done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also being posted on [tumblr](http://moreidcmlover.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> PS: hopefully this works and if it does, yes I finally learned how to embed a link


	18. Heading back and Lurking darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so sorry its being posted late, had a shitty day due to my own depression and I just got better this evening. Hopefully You guys will love the treat I have for the guys and you as well, its gonna be good. Also about last week and no chapter, I been super busy with a trip I have soon. Stress got to me. Hopefully I will stay on track for the next week. See you then.

**_Could they really do that? For if they couldn’t then more and more people would die. That’s alright for someone in the group was already think that they will give up themselves for the best of everyone else for they could go on know there was something that was able to be done._ **

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~`~``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**3rd Person POV:**

 

It took them two days to get back to the ghost zone area, it was still slow going due to Mark being sick and still injured. But between the three of them taking turns to carry Mark and the ghost who kept guard or went ahead to check for traps or monsters. Little gar would just follow Wade major of the time sometimes even head towards with JP and Pat yipping as they talked somehow. 

They finally made it to the ghost zone area, being greeted by the blue silhouette and green orbs which had Mark looking around in awe and sadness. Many of the green orbs came to float around him, whispers of names and forgotten lives blew around them. Flashes of different face, still adorned with baby fat, eyes shiny and full of so much innocence. Slowly they all floated back to their corner of the zone, going back to their second state of being, how they looked in life. Mark walked back to the group who had gone had giving them space, none speaking a word of what happened but understanding why, so each having gone through the same before they left the zone to save Mark. 

   The area they were in didn’t have much of the ghost around, allowing them a calm time without overwhelming sadness or guilt. It was a grassy meadow, filled with brush, trees and flowers, paradise in a world of demonic chaos. This would be their main base, where the guys could rest and recharge after all the mental toll that weighed them down. There was even a small stream that brought in fresh water for drinking or even bathing. Gar had run off to it with a tiny Box holding on for dear life on his back, squeals of joy and joyful barks filled the air. 

   The rest of the day was spent recovering, resting and just being carefree from whatever hell was going on right now. They needed this, a time to recharge and have a clear mind. Before they were attacked again or something else came for them. But most of all so that what they needed to be aware of wouldn’t be too much of a shock to them. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

    The guys all slept near a campfire that Mark and Wade had built, Gar was snuggled next to Wade with Tim. Which had Mark sleeping next to them cause Tim didn’t want to be far from the three of them. The ghost patrolled around, keeping an eye on them and checking the wards around the zone, wouldn’t want a repeat of what happened to Mark. As they all slept soundly, Jack shifted in his sleep discomfort clear on his features, for he wasn’t alone in his mind, taunted by a certain demonic glitch that wanted to spill his blood. No one, not the ghosts would be able to know that Jack wasn’t alone anymore, not even Jack himself. After all isn’t it common for someone to slowly go insane in these types of situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also being posted on [tumblr](http://moreidcmlover.tumblr.com/)


	19. Living nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOI!!!!!! Guess who is back in the game of writing.???? ME!!!!!!!  
> I am truly sorry for leaving and never coming back to writing. College gets extra hard as the semester goes on which leaves me flailing around. So I have decided to have a schedule in place for me this semester which I praying helps me stay on track for this whole year. I also have a new one shot story up in case you haven't checked it out yet. Its called "Drabbles featuring the resident wolf demon" which I am proud off. I might another one shot story for someone else but I am not sure yet. I have also planned to finish Dead Air this year and even post its ghost backstories as well. Once Dead Air is all completed I will dive into another multi chapter long story. But for now enjoy this weeks upload and I will see all next time for more one shots.
> 
>  
> 
> New writing schedule for 2018  
> (For all current WIP’s)  
> (posting only every Friday)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Week one: Jack x reader/Mark x reader one shots  
> 2\. Week two: Dead Air  
> 3\. Week three: Gar one shots (all)  
> 4\. Week four: some random one shot that won’t be another WIP or just when I take a break or even just write more for the next cycle of stories.
> 
> I Know I know I usually post on Fridays but since I miss two Fridays, I am going to post the ones I missed and will post Friday the one shots as usual. Hopefully this can get me back on tack and not have me behind.

**_No one, not the ghosts would be able to know that Jack wasn’t alone anymore, not even Jack himself. After all isn’t it common for someone to slowly go insane in these types of situations._ **

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**3rd Person POV:**

    He knew he had to run for his life or else the monster will take him away, yet he felt as he hadn’t moved an inch. He tried to will his body to move, to fight as he felt the purited breath of the monster near him. Yet he wouldn’t move, limbs frozen in place, fingers twitching for a weapon of some sort all while his mind screamed at him to move. 

 All around him he could hear the laughter of the monster, that stranger creature that somehow invaded his mind. ‘It's not possible, right? It was just something everyone made up, not a real thing.’ This is what he wanted to believe but his frozen limbs told him otherwise. 

  “Y̢̟̹͓͍ͅo͍̘̣̝͈͚̩̕u̹͔̙̬͉̮̩ p̠̤̝͍̰͓̼͟o̢͙͕̼̫̟ơ̳̥͓̲r̶̲͈̱̟ ̻̙̻̝͝l̴̝̞̫͎̖͕i̝t͕͢t̮̪̜͈͍̮ͅl̤̞͈͉e̻̬̱̬̼ ͝ͅs͍͍͓͕͔o͏ul̪̣̗͉̥̦̩,̙̹̼̗ ͈͇̘d̛͈͈̖̪͕͖͈o̰̤͉͕ ̷̗͇̖̫͈͈͙y̷o̻͜u̼̙̼͘ͅͅ ͍̣r̨e͕a̩͔̠̪ļ̰͇̘̳̫̩̩ḽͅy̼̤͉͎ͅͅ ̷͔͚̩̻̘ͅt̻̱͈̦̞̝̹͟h̟̰͙͚̥̘̱i͙͍͖͎̫͉͙n̷̦͓̞̘k̛ ̮̤͕y̹͎̣̲̞͉o̺̬̱̭̤̠̘ų̯̦ͅ ͔͈̫̬̝͚̬c̩͚̦̻̲̖̠a͇͙ṇ͚̘̼͎̞͝ͅ ̙͔͓̮͎͘e̡̘͈͍̜s̘͉̼̹̖c̝͉a͝pe̦͓̫͎ ̱̟̻̺m̵̩͔e͚̖̳?̩̱̠̫̘̳͕͟ ͏̼ͅI͖̫͔͍̝ ͉̜͓͓a̴͙͕m̷ ̫̥͙͕͍h̫̖͓̥̮̕ͅe̩re̪̙͎̘̖ ̞̞͎a̞͓̜̳̪̳̟nd̰̬̙̲̺̤͘ ͓̙̺͎I͇͈̻̝͎ ̝̥ạ̴̩̫͍̜m͇̠͔̪͟ ̧̤̳̬͔̰n̯̤̹o̭̗͢w̯͜h̪̼͙̳̖̦̟͠e͈̜̰̟͈r̡̪̦͙e͍͎̣̠̫͖͎,͙̠ ̳̟͠y̼̬ơ̤̜̩u͏͇̞͔ ͇̣͙̙͠ca̧͓̤̩͖̹̮͍n’͙͚̲͡t ̥̗̱̣e̛͚̰̩s̸̱͙͓͈͈̤̮c̷̱̺̼̠̖a̶͓̯͍͚̝̩p̷͚͈̗̜̰̮̻e̙͖̤̗̯͙̖ ͢m̴̠̫e̥͍̭̠͓̜͈ ͚͙͠a̪̭͓̱͕̭n͞y͏̠͇̻̯̘̣m̖o͍͍͓̺̘ŗ̪̟̱̟͙̗e̗̠͙̼͞ͅ.̴͖̩̦”   

 

The voice that spoke the word seem to be all around him, yet as he turn to look around he didn't spy anyone. But little suttle giggles could be hear all around him, as well as static mixed with the sound of footsteps. They seem to be closer, bring with them that voice again, followed by the static and giggle. 

“D̬̖͕͞o̡̤͚̳͍̹n̤͇̠͈͚̟'̣̝̰̪t̞ ̗̹y̵̥̞̺̥o̟̞͔͖̩͔͙u͕̖̙͓ ̠̪͕̲̲̘̖w͙̪̺o͍ŗ̰̩̭̖͓̩͔r̙͈̦̮͡y̦̼̲͔ ̮̟̟̹̻̠̮̕y̭̟̺͈͓̜̤o̪̳ͅu͇̜̩̝̦̹̗͡r̙̻̻̹͖͕̤ ͅp̪͇̙̝re̩͔̙ͅt̥̜t̶͇͓̮̮͚̰y̦̤ h̲͠e͏̱̯͙̹̩a̰̬͜d̫͉̠̦,͈̗̟ ̻̻̕I͙̖͙̬'̜̲͕̩̣͉ͅl͘l͍̳͖͇̬̪ ̫̠͖̤͔̜̟ta̛̙̞͇k̬͉͚̦̳̗e̵̪͖ ͖̙̮̻͇c̦̣͔̬̥̗a̜̺̯͚͔̩r͎̰̭͞e̵̬ ͈̜͖̟̪̩o͎̦̯̖̜͘f̜̠̰̱͔͈̲ ҉͍̟͙̜̲̜ͅṭ̛̫h͎̯̪͚͖̲i̠͓̦͔͡s͉͓͇̕ ̳̫͇̞̤̲͜bo̙̥d̥͔͖͎̮̳y̹͔.̭͉̻̯̰̤̕ ̨͓̮͔͕̹͈A̷̫̮͚̬f̞̗̯̕t̯̟͇͈͈e͏̩͇͎̩̫̩̗r ̗a̩̠̪͓̳̪l̮̼̱̯͇̫l̲̭̥,̵̜̗̞̭̬ ͕̟̠͎̲̰͠i̡͔̖̫̪̥̲͓t̷s̜ ͉̘̫͚͇͖g̷̣̩̜̙̞̥o̧͈̣n̷̥n҉̬a̟ ̷͕̹̬̙b͔͙̘̺͍̰̜e̞̹̲͎͕̯̦͞ ̩̘͈͙̭̯my ̘̺͓ņ͖e̙͚̯̞͙w̮̺̣̤͎̠ ͢ ̳̙̲̬̗̦̣m̬̤͜ḙ͟a̰t̰̜ ̱̣̫s̥̜͙̘͕̩ͅu̥̙͠i̙̦͇t̹̩͓̻͕͟ ̥͖̜̮̘̲̥a͕̯n̯̩̻̞̤̝̗͡d̯̩̩̘̭ ̨y̳̟͟o̟̘̙̩̦̟̲u̼̺͇̞͔͡'̡̰l͚̩̥̰l̖ ̱̰b͎̬̗̹͡e̷̱͙̞ ͇͢m̷̼̼̠͇̮y̙̞̣͕̖̻ ͍͍͖̫n͖̺͈e̟̖̻̖w̹̻̻ ̨̫͖̟p̕a̘̝̞͜ͅs̸̺̝͉s̷͉̩̮e͖̦̺̭̺͍̻n̦̝̦̭g̴̞̹̹ͅe̷͇̼r҉̱̻”.̴͙̺̜͇

   Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, icey clawed hands that seems to dig into his upper arms, quickly dragged back to who knows where. No matter how much he struggled out of the grip he could break free, the creature who took him was just giggling at his misfortune.  Without warning he was turned around, neck barred from the way the creature was yanking his head back, a large butcher knife right below his adam’s apple. He stopped struggling so that the knife wouldn't cut into his throat but the creature kept pressing a little, bit by bit, making blood bubble up on the fresh cut.

  Knowing that it may end with the cut on his throat bleeding more, Jack had to ask the creature what it was, he just wanted this nightmare to end. “w who are you?” Jack asked the creature that still had his head yanked back and butcher knife against his throat.

  If it was possible the creature smiled even wider than it had before, showing off those sharp looking fangs. Tilting its head a bit, it spoke,  “T͒̽̌ͣh̺̻͔̮̖̯̦ͩe̋͐ ̥͍̭̟̲͍͔̌͠ṅ̗̻̎ͫȧͫͩm͍͎͔͔͇̋͊̃ͨ͋́e͇͔͙͋͂̐͛͂'̘̗̱̤̫̐͌ͤͅs̥̼̩̫̥̩̑ͬ̇ͭ ̧̤̦͓ͬ̒̐A͙͇̲̗͚͔ͬͭ̊ͮͣ̓̃͢n̹͙̺̲̥̳ͣ̆ͦ̏ͤ̏̿t͚͑ͪi̜̻̓̌̎͒̏̂ ̸̌̆̾ͭ̂ͅả̡̭͖̫̤̐̚n̹͖͇̱̘ͧ̐̇̚͡dͫͧ̍̃ͪͤ̈̕ ̝͉̮̹̣ͧ̑͌̿̇̄͂I͌̈́ͨͧ̚҉̙͕̳̗͇'̙̩̮̻̮̘ͅm̴ͭͥ̀̀̈́ͣ ͍̬̊̓͢y̟̒́ͨ̚ỏ̝͙̰͔̩ͤͬ̏u̖ͫ͐̊̋ṙ̙͉̹̇̏ͤ͟ ̍̒̀̌ͦn͓̖̭̫̤̘̋̒͋̈̒ͩ̚e̐̎͜w̴͚̭͔͇̥͖̺ͤ ̢̼̟͉̙̼̳ͮͭ̿̈̚n̼̰͇̪̐͒i͉̜͖͗͑̀̂̈́͋g̷͉̦̊̑̑̎̓̒̚h͌̏͒ͭ͋̄͞t̙̜̣̯̹̎͆͡m̷̍̈a̲̗̞͆ͬ̅ͥ̏ͯ̉r͍͈̝̘̘͑͒ͪ͘ě̻͓͇̬ͦͪ̆ͅ.̰͆”  In one quick motion the creature, Anti, slashed Jack’s throat, crackling in madness as Jack slowly bleed onto the floor, gurling as he tried to breathe in vain. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 With a loud gasp of air Jack woke up in the real world, sitting up from where he fell asleep, panting as if he just ran a mile or fought for his life. Frantically he checked his throat for any cuts as it felt as it was rubbed raw, thankfully he didn’t find anything. “It's just a dream, it was all a dream, please it have been a dream,” Jack repeatedly whispered as he tried to fall back to sleep. Just as he finally fell back asleep, still whispering those words a dark black silhouette appear near him, creasing his check which made Jack squirm in discomfort. 

Anti giggling whispered into the silent air,  “O͈̩̪ͯ̓̊͠ͅḩ̹̬͇̾̂ͅ ̤̥̭̺̣͖y̘̘͍̦͕̆͝o̱̩̠̤͓̦̓̃́͐u̻͕̝̞̠͉̰̽ͫ̇ͣ̆͆ ̖͔͙̞̯̠͂̎̄pͥ̂͏͇͇̥̥̠̣o̡̙̦̱̟ͫ̍̚ͅo͈͚̰̣̯̬ͨͪͨͧ̾͘r͇̝͎͇͉ͩ̑ͫ̂ͮ ̵͉̃ͧṵ̜̹n̷̮͓͔̑͛f̸͈̦̟̠̽̍o͇͕̟̠͖̝̾r̜̞̩͚̺͐̑t͎̻͎̙͍̠̃̏̓̍ͬͮ̍ͅů̥̣͇͔̾̉̑ǹ̥ͧa̝̻̔̀͌ť̫̼̳̲͎͐ͦ͊ͪ͟e̹̥̲ͤͪ͑̄͛ ̘̐͊̋̈̐͒͘s̓̎o̦̊͛̄̋̄̋̄ͅu̹̖̻̜̗͙ͫl̢͉̟̟,̤̼̯̳̥̮ ̻̲̹̈͝I̸̲͑͆ͬ'͝m͂ͩͥ͆ ͤͩ̃a̴͇ͨ̅͂lͪ̓̈̒̎̓͗ẇ̠̺̲ͦͭͨ͐̓ͭ͘ḁÿ̞͕́s̰͓̰ ̤͇̬̦̟ͣh̅̂e͊ͮͭͫ̂r̶̘̤̥͚͉̆͆̿̐̍͑ḛ͗̊̅,̼̗͇̙ͣͅ ̫a̙̥͊̅͆̈́͌ͧ͡l̜͈͗w̶̘͕̽͗͗a͙̠̹ͮẙ̡͙̮̖̳̮̘̅ͥ̉̄̊s̖̰̙͍̟͑̌̎͊̊̒͟ ̩̯̦́ͭ̎̓͜w̬̠͇͆̽͝a̜̙̘͓̗̪̓͌͗͊tͯ̓̌ͥ̒ͨć̆̎͟h̃ͬ̎̽ͩ̓̋į̟͕̯̼ͫṉ͍̬̝̄͒̈́̈ͬͤg̤͉̘͔͙̮̰͒ͯͮ͑.̑ͪͫ҉̝͕ ̭̪̠̺̠̀͆͋̓͟So͕̠̣͕̩͚ͩ́ŏ̴̬͎͔͇̭͈̽̊ͬn̺͋̓̍ͪ͂ ̐̄̓͏̯̺̻͓̝ͅI̙̮͈̪͗͆̐ͅͅ'̖̤͎͓ͤ̈́̚l͇̣̗͚ͧ̒̋̽̚̚l͔̽̓ͧ̑ͤ͐̿̕ ̥̯̘̐ͬͯͥͣ͊̄b̢̓͌ͫ͋ͯͭ̃e̸̤͇̼̱̣̩̲ͦ̎͛̆ ̻̖̳̩̘̈̌͠ͅy̴̟̍̓ͣ̎ͪ̚o͇͔̙͙͌̕u̧̺̻̞͍̞͌̆ͣͨ̇̄͐ ͓ͦ͝m̪̹̩͖̺͓̽̃̌̑͞yͥ͜ ̦̮p̉ͯ̔̿r̼̲̹͚̭͚͎ͦ͋͘e͖̙̘̠̳̬͒ͨ̔ͥc̝ͧ̉͘i̐ͥ̆ͤ̍̅́҉̺͚̣̰͈̘̣ọ̸̞̜̥u̧s̭̥̮͓̺͚̈́̔ͯ͗.̶̙̠̹̘͓̩̇̚” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new upload schedule, if I get off track, yell at me here http://moreidcmlover.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> New writing schedule for 2018  
> (For all current WIP’s)  
> (posting only every Friday)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Week one: Jack x reader/Mark x reader one shots  
> 2\. Week two: Dead Air  
> 3\. Week three: Gar one shots (all)  
> 4\. Week four: some random one shot that won’t be another WIP or just when I take a break or even just write more for the next cycle of stories.


	20. New nightmares and pranks on old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New writing schedule for 2018  
> (For all current WIP’s)  
> (posting only every Friday)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Week one: Jack x reader/Mark x reader one shots  
> 2\. Week two: Dead Air  
> 3\. Week three: Gar one shots (all)  
> 4\. Week four: some random one shot that won’t be another WIP or just when I take a break or even just write more for the next cycle of stories.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: I am so sorry for not being able to post on Friday, I woke up late and I had to do clean up my room after almost two weeks of not being able to sleep in there. It's so great to be back in my own bed. I really hope this comes out Saturday night and not Sunday morning, if no then forgive me guys.

**_Just as he finally fell back asleep, still whispering those words a dark black silhouette appear near him, creasing his check which made Jack squirm in discomfort. Anti giggling whispered into the silent air,_ ** **_“O͈̩̪ͯ̓̊͠ͅḩ̹̬͇̾̂ͅ ̤̥̭̺̣͖y̘̘͍̦͕̆͝o̱̩̠̤͓̦̓̃́͐u̻͕̝̞̠͉̰̽ͫ̇ͣ̆͆ ̖͔͙̞̯̠͂̎̄pͥ̂͏͇͇̥̥̠̣o̡̙̦̱̟ͫ̍̚ͅo͈͚̰̣̯̬ͨͪͨͧ̾͘r͇̝͎͇͉ͩ̑ͫ̂ͮ ̵͉̃ͧṵ̜̹n̷̮͓͔̑͛f̸͈̦̟̠̽̍o͇͕̟̠͖̝̾r̜̞̩͚̺͐̑t͎̻͎̙͍̠̃̏̓̍ͬͮ̍ͅů̥̣͇͔̾̉̑ǹ̥ͧa̝̻̔̀͌ť̫̼̳̲͎͐ͦ͊ͪ͟e̹̥̲ͤͪ͑̄͛ ̘̐͊̋̈̐͒͘s̓̎o̦̊͛̄̋̄̋̄ͅu̹̖̻̜̗͙ͫl̢͉̟̟,̤̼̯̳̥̮ ̻̲̹̈͝I̸̲͑͆ͬ'͝m͂ͩͥ͆ ͤͩ̃a̴͇ͨ̅͂lͪ̓̈̒̎̓͗ẇ̠̺̲ͦͭͨ͐̓ͭ͘ḁÿ̞͕́s̰͓̰ ̤͇̬̦̟ͣh̅̂e͊ͮͭͫ̂r̶̘̤̥͚͉̆͆̿̐̍͑ḛ͗̊̅,̼̗͇̙ͣͅ ̫a̙̥͊̅͆̈́͌ͧ͡l̜͈͗w̶̘͕̽͗͗a͙̠̹ͮẙ̡͙̮̖̳̮̘̅ͥ̉̄̊s̖̰̙͍̟͑̌̎͊̊̒͟ ̩̯̦́ͭ̎̓͜w̬̠͇͆̽͝a̜̙̘͓̗̪̓͌͗͊tͯ̓̌ͥ̒ͨć̆̎͟h̃ͬ̎̽ͩ̓̋į̟͕̯̼ͫṉ͍̬̝̄͒̈́̈ͬͤg̤͉̘͔͙̮̰͒ͯͮ͑.̑ͪͫ҉̝͕ ̭̪̠̺̠̀͆͋̓͟So͕̠̣͕̩͚ͩ́ŏ̴̬͎͔͇̭͈̽̊ͬn̺͋̓̍ͪ͂ ̐̄̓͏̯̺̻͓̝ͅI̙̮͈̪͗͆̐ͅͅ'̖̤͎͓ͤ̈́̚l͇̣̗͚ͧ̒̋̽̚̚l͔̽̓ͧ̑ͤ͐̿̕ ̥̯̘̐ͬͯͥͣ͊̄b̢̓͌ͫ͋ͯͭ̃e̸̤͇̼̱̣̩̲ͦ̎͛̆ ̻̖̳̩̘̈̌͠ͅy̴̟̍̓ͣ̎ͪ̚o͇͔̙͙͌̕u̧̺̻̞͍̞͌̆ͣͨ̇̄͐ ͓ͦ͝m̪̹̩͖̺͓̽̃̌̑͞yͥ͜ ̦̮p̉ͯ̔̿r̼̲̹͚̭͚͎ͦ͋͘e͖̙̘̠̳̬͒ͨ̔ͥc̝ͧ̉͘i̐ͥ̆ͤ̍̅́҉̺͚̣̰͈̘̣ọ̸̞̜̥u̧s̭̥̮͓̺͚̈́̔ͯ͗.̶̙̠̹̘͓̇̚_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

**3rd Person POV:**

   Jack wasn’t having a good morning, while everyone else seem well rested and perked up, he had bags under his eyes while feeling like death had warmed over. Yet he couldn’t remember anything from the nightmare he woke up from but what did stuck with him were the feeling of dread, that he wasn’t alone anymore and that it may be whatever haunted his subconscious. Since he wasn’t too sure what the hell went on last night, he wouldn’t say thing as of yet, if he could remember the dreams then he would speak up.

  He really hope he wasn’t losing his mind so rarely into this hellish nightmare, hell he didn’t want to lose mind at all, especially in this place. Yet as he much as he tired to get a grip on his own mind and nightmare, something else  seemed to be in there. Like his mind now had two personalities within but yet not really, it was hard to explain. So for now he will keep this to himself and try to figure out what it could mean, until then he won’t tell anyone not even the ghosts in case it could have been something of this world. Poor Jack, he would end up regretting to saying anything when he had the chance, if he did speak up earlier then they a=have been able to save but that's a story for another time.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

    After two days of rest Mark was back to his old self, still quite a bit sore but his fever and sickness has gone. In that time he bonded with both Tim and Gar, much to the horror of Wade and amusement to JP and Pat, from play fighting to the two little creature fooling around on their own. Currently they had a small little how-many-times-can-I-mess-with-Wade thing. Right Mark was praising Gar as a good little wolf pupper who did no harm after he had hidden a rock in Wade’s shoe, so he was putting on the show of an angel while everyone else just cracked up because they knew Gar was responsible.

 All in all just fun with friends, from catching up with each other to just relaxing and not having to worry for a couple of day, pretending this is all just a dream. Gar was super happy since he now had people who could pet him, carry him, talk to him normally and who can scare bad dreams away. Between Wade and Mark he was just a happy little wolf pup who enjoy running around their legs to beg for pets or just comfort.

   In few days they will have to be back in the real world, to figure out exactly what they had to do. The sooner they figured out what the hell was going on in this world the sooner they could leave. For now they were just a few friends hanging around and just having a good time, even those of them that were ghosts. Its just too bad that no one noticed that greenish tint Jack’s eye took every once in a while or that shadow figure that would randomly appear near Jack himself. But then again that’s what the creature wanted, for no one to notice anything until it was too late for Jack himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new upload schedule, if I get off track, yell at me here http://moreidcmlover.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> New writing schedule for 2018  
> (For all current WIP’s)  
> (posting only every Friday)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Week one: Jack x reader/Mark x reader one shots  
> 2\. Week two: Dead Air  
> 3\. Week three: Gar one shots (all)  
> 4\. Week four: some random one shot that won’t be another WIP or just when I take a break or even just write more for the next cycle of stories.


End file.
